


Дай мне руку

by RossomahaaR, Team Vertigo and Watchmen (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [2]
Category: The Sandman (Comics), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Vertigo%20and%20Watchmen
Summary: Просто дай руку, я отведу тебя куда следует.





	Дай мне руку

Роршах вдохнул обжигающе-холодный воздух и распахнул глаза. Серое, безоблачное небо Антарктиды простиралось над ним, беспредельно огромное, давящее. Он вскочил — замёрзшее тело слушалось с трудом, и Роршах нелепо покачнулся, но всё же удержал равновесие. Ныли сведённые судорогой пальцы — до того крепко он сжимал маску. Своё лицо. 

Жив. Но как?

Последнее, что он помнил — Доктор Манхэттен делает лёгкое движение рукой, и мир дёргается, идёт цветными полосами, будто статические помехи на экране. Он помнил и тень сожаления на бесстрастном лице, наверняка привидевшуюся. Роршах сомневался, что тот, кем стал Манхэттен, ещё способен на человеческие эмоции. 

Вдалеке виднелись стены Карнака. Он не мог, просто не мог уйти так далеко. Похоже, Манхэттен отказал ему в лёгкой смерти, бросил замерзать. Дал шанс, ха. Роршах натянул маску — лица он уже не чувствовал, — и, сунув окоченевшие руки в карманы плаща, пошёл вперёд. Кажется, Дэниэл посадил соволёт в той стороне. Может, он ещё не улетел. 

Снег под ногами не проваливался, и идти было легко. Даже промораживающий до самого нутра ветер стих. Роршах упрямо двигался вперёд. Тело не болело, но окончательно потеряло чувствительность. 

— Я нашла твою шляпу!

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь скрипом ботинок по смёрзшемуся снегу, звонкий голос оглушил. Роршах всем корпусом развернулся на звук и повалился — подвели одеревеневшие ноги. Перед глазами мелькнуло что-то чёрное, Роршах в последний момент успел выставить руки, чтобы не упасть в снег лицом, и медленно поднял голову. 

Прямо перед собой он видел две ноги, обутые в высокие шнурованные сапоги на массивной платформе и обтянутые кожаными штанами, вроде тех, что любят кичкоманы и подобные им отбросы. Он перевёл взгляд выше: чёрное лёгкое пальто с пуговицами в виде летучих мышей, на груди массивная подвеска — ключ… нет, крест с петлёй наверху. «Анкх» — всплыло откуда-то из глубины памяти слово. Символ вечной жизни. Он как-то читал в газете о моде среди молодёжи на древнеегипетские символы и прочую подобную чушь. 

— Извини, не хотела тебя пугать.

Совсем молодая девчонка склонилась над ним, пряча руки за спиной. Размалёванная чёрными тенями и помадой, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, она выглядела до невозможности неправильно. Откуда она здесь такая взялась? Да и не невозможно было не заметить её раньше — вся местность просматривалась как на ладони.

— Давай я помогу, — девушка протянула ладонь в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами. Ногти у неё тоже были чёрные.

Роршах, скривившись, мотнул головой и, опираясь на колено, поднялся сам. 

— Кстати! — девушка достала из-за спины шляпу и бесцеремонно нахлобучила ему на голову. — Порядок?  
— Кто ты такая? — говорить было тяжело, горло как будто смёрзлось, и без того сиплый голос прозвучал нечленораздельным хрипом.  
— Смерть, — девушка улыбнулась и снова протянула Роршаху руку. — Приятно познакомиться, Уолтер. 

Роршах не дрогнул. После ареста все знали его имя. Все видели его лицо — то, которое он скрывал под настоящим, чёрно-белым. 

— Хрм. Спецслужбы? — он проигнорировал её ладонь и подобрался. Пусть холод и сковал движения, справиться с невысокой щуплой девчонкой он сможет. Впрочем, не стоило её недооценивать. Наверняка в рукавах и карманах у неё припрятано немало неприятных сюрпризов.  
— Нет. Я — это я. Смерть из рода Бесконечных. 

Роршах хмуро смотрел на неё, сжимая кулаки. Кожа под перчатками треснула и кровила, но это было смутное ощущение, как под плохим обезболивающем. Девчонка не нападала. И не похоже, что холод доставлял ей хоть какой-то дискомфорт.

— Это не самая приятная новость, но ты мёртв, — девушка — Смерть — развела руками, будто извинялась. 

Роршах недоверчиво склонил голову. Решила его задурить? Чего добивается?

— Да, я понимаю, это трудно принять. Кстати, если ты вздумал умереть от переохлаждения — не получится, ты уже… Прости, что напоминаю. 

Впервые Роршах колебался. Напасть и выбить всю информацию? Вывести из строя и попытаться сбежать, пока не прибыли другие, кто бы они ни были? Взять в заложники? 

— Работаешь на Вейдта? — он сделал шаг назад, проверяя реакцию.  
— Нет, — Смерть покачала головой, не сдвинувшись с места. — Но работы он мне сегодня задал. Ты не представляешь, как тяжело успокоить миллионы людей, которые не понимают, что с ними произошло!..  
— Хрм.  
— Ну, пойдём, — Смерть снова протянула ему бледную ладонь и терпеливо улыбнулась. — Я должна проводить тебя. 

Роршах не двинулся. 

— Уолтер, послушай, я знаю, что ты упрямец, и что доверия я ничуть не вызываю, но таков порядок. Просто дай руку, я отведу тебя куда следует. Или ты решил остаться здесь призраком и пугать пингвинов?  
— Хочу увидеть тело.  
— Без проблем. Вообще, ты должен был находиться рядом с ним, но… интересный эффект. Из-за тахионной бури, наверно. Я так понимаю, ты предпочтёшь прогуляться? Ой, — Смерть вдруг хлопнула себя по лбу, — прости, я сегодня рассеянная. В этот момент столько всего происходит…

Роршах молча двинулся за ней следом. Ноги совсем не слушались, но он стиснул зубы. Доводилось попадать в гораздо худшие переделки, переживёт и холод. Что ему собираются показать? Убитого клона? Он не сомневался, что у Вейдта хватит ресурсов на такую подделку. 

— Так вот, здесь совсем не холодно, — Смерть обернулась к нему и подмигнула. — Просто твоё тело запомнило мороз, и сейчас ты продолжаешь себя убеждать, что ничего не изменилось. 

Роршах остановился. Он снова чувствовал ноги, не кровоточили трещины на обмороженных руках. Стало прохладно, как ночью в начале осени. 

— Так лучше, правда?  
— Хрм.

Эта девчонка… наверняка она владеет гипнозом, вот и всё. Или… она кто-то вроде Доктора Манхэттена. Так или иначе, она опасный противник. 

Маячившие вдалеке стены Карнака оказались вдруг совсем близко. Роршах затряс головой, борясь с накатившей тошнотой. 

— Извини, я немного сократила маршрут. И лучше увидеть это сверху, — Смерть, стоявшая в нескольких шагах, вдруг оказалась совсем близко и крепко взяла его за локоть. 

Роршах хотел оттолкнуть её, но в тот же миг обнаружил, что смотрит на резиденцию Вейдта сверху. Крыши комплекса щетинились множеством антенн, локаторов и каких-то приспособлений, названий которых не знал. 

— Вон там, — Смерть ткнула пальцем куда-то вправо.

Роршах перевёл взгляд и увидел кровавые разводы на снегу. Шляпа — точно такая же, как у него на голове, он мог различить отсюда — валялась рядом. 

— Красивая бабочка, — Смерть улыбнулась.

И в этот момент Роршах поверил. Там, на снегу, могло быть что угодно — никаких следов тела, только красное. Но откуда-то из глубины пришло осознание — это он. Всё, что от него осталось. 

— Если бы ты сразу дал мне руку…

Смерть говорила что-то ещё, но Роршах не слушал. Он мёртв. Никто не расскажет правду, нет никакой надежды, что отправленный в издательство «Нового дозорного» дневник уцелел. Столько жизней сойдёт Вейдту с рук!..

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Вряд ли тебя это успокоит, но случается лишь то, что предначертано. 

Роршах до боли зажмурил глаза, сдерживая жгучие непрошенные слёзы. А когда открыл их, обнаружил себя в коридоре, уходящем в бесконечность. Стены его были сплошь оклеены газетными вырезками, как в его квартире. 

— Тяжело с этим смириться, но…  
— Ты об этом говоришь? — Роршах сбросил руку, всё ещё сжимавшую локоть. — Ты забираешь детей, которым ещё жить и жить, ты…  
— Я делаю лишь то, что надлежит, — Смерть развела руками. — Кому-то отпущен совсем маленький срок жизни, я не властна это изменить. Мне нравятся люди, и я совсем не хочу, чтоб им было плохо, пойми. Я лишь провожаю и даю последнее утешение.

Роршах бросил шляпу под ноги, стянул маску — больше ничего не имело значения. Всё оказалось зря. 

— Уолтер, — Смерть мягко улыбнулась ему и положила руку на плечо. — Ты был хорошим человеком. Тебе не в чём себя винить — не в твоих силах исправить случившееся. Но и без того ты сделал немало — сколько жизней спас! Остались люди, благодарные тебе, кто бы и что ни говорил. Остался Дэниэл — он всегда будет тебя помнить. 

— Ладно, — Роршах поднял маску и сунул в карман, надел шляпу, привычно её отряхнув, как бывало после потасовок на нью-йоркских улицах. Ссутулился, опустил голову. — Веди.

Смерть придвинулась к нему ещё ближе и вдруг обняла — обхватила обеими руками, крепко прижала к себе. Никто и никогда не обнимал Роршаха так. В этом не было ничего грязного, Смерть обнимала его, будто старого друга, которого давно не видела и снова должна с ним проститься. Он не знал, куда девать руки, и неловко приобнял её в ответ. Это было… странно. Непривычно. Ново. Но почему-то успокаивающе. 

— Ты хороший человек, Уолтер, — повторила Смерть. — Я не знаю, какую дорогу ты выберешь, но ни один из адов ты точно не заслужил. Ты и так носил его в себе. 

Она отстранилась и крепко взяла Роршаха за руку. Он позволил. Ладонь Смерти оказалась тёплой и мягкой. 

— Вопрос. Можно? — они шли по гулкому коридору, и впервые его рука была в руке девушки.  
— Конечно! Хотя не на все вопросы я могу ответить.  
— Блэр… Блэр Рош. Что с ней стало, хрм? Ведь помнишь всех?  
— Да, Уолтер, я помню всех. Славная девочка. Насколько знаю, она выбрала перерождение. Только теперь её зовут Барри, и он родился далеко-далеко за пределами этого мира. 

Роршах благодарно кивнул. 

Они остановились перед массивной дверью. Смерть вдруг поцеловала его колючую щёку, и перед глазами Роршаха пронеслась вся жизнь. Но больше он не сожалел о том, что оставил. Он делал то, что считал нужным. Его место займут другие. 

Роршах посмотрел на дверь — обыкновенную межкомнатную дверь с круглой поворачивающейся ручкой. Нет, он не отправится ни в рай, ни в ад, сколько бы их ни существовало. Смерть как будто прочла его мысли (а может, так и было), и ободряюще улыбнулась. Роршах терпеть не мог размалёванных девиц, но больше не видел в чёрной помаде и тенях ничего отвратительного – перед ним была девушка с приятным открытым лицом, и он хотел её запомнить.

— До встречи, Уолтер, — Смерть отпустила его руку и помахала.  
— До встречи, — Роршах дёрнул губами, непривыкшими улыбаться, и ступил за порог.


End file.
